


Control

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Kingsley:Ron enjoys being in control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written for the Queen of Kink, [](http://redsnake05.livejournal.com/profile)[**redsnake05**](http://redsnake05.livejournal.com/), for her birthday. It's my one and only attempt so far at writing anything other than Ron/Harry or Ron/Hermione. I had to attempt (one of) her OTP, even if it is only a little drabble.  
>  It was inspired by her [beautiful, beautiful birthday present](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/364937.html) from [](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/)**kath_ballantyne** (Everyone, go and tell her how amazing she is. It's **NC-17 NWS**.)

"I love it when you let me take you like this," Ron whispered in Kingsley's ear, their cheeks pressed against each other.

It wasn't often that he was on top. He didn't usually mind of course, but when he did get the chance, for just a few minutes, he wondered how he could ever do anything else. He felt so primal and powerful when he was pounding into the beautifully masculine body beneath him.

"Love fucking you," he murmured. "Love when you let me take control."

A few minutes later, they lay in a sated mess on the bed, until the silence was broken by Kingsley's deep chuckle.

"I suppose I don't completely hate it," Kingsley he said, stroking Ron's hair and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Then, suddenly, he rolled Ron onto his front, pinning his arms above his head.

"But I think you'll like this even more."


End file.
